All Dressed Up
by SpaceGeek
Summary: An e-mail gets Mac thinking about her future and the direction it’s heading. I guess you could say this is a "What If" for Mac.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harm, Mac and all the others belong to Bellisario and CBS. If I owned them, some things would be quite different and I would have money for college. However I do, own Harmon David Webb, Matthew Webb, and their families, and I own Kitty and Sarah Catherine, I just borrowed them from some of my original works.

AN: I guess you could say this is a "What If" for Mac. I changed a few things that happened in season 9. Mac does not have a heath problem, but Webb is dead! I came up with this story as I listened to a Reba McEntire song "All Dressed Up (With Nowhere to Go)"

**ALL DRESSED UP**

_September 2004_

_1030 _

It was late when Mac finally made it home to her apartment. Another case and another fight with Harm. Would their childish behavior ever end? She through her sea bag on to the couch and turned on her computer. Chloe was supposed to be emailing her about when she could come for a visit. When she opened up her in-box, it was filled with junk. At last, she found the letter Chloe had promised. Attached to it was a forward from one of Chloe's friends. Mac opened it and read the three lines:

Your future is what you make it.

Is it heading where you want it?

Can you see yourself in forty years?

Mac thought for a moment. She could safely say that her future was not heading in the direction she planed. She had a good job and comfortable shoes, but she was still missing the good man, the picket fence, and the yard full of kids. Sure she had the man all picked out but she was the one who said never, and now he had moved on. Pushing the thoughts from her mind she sank into her bed and let sleep claimed her mind.

_September 2044_

_8:35 am_

Sarah Mackenzie stood in front of the mirror in room 303 at the Cyprus Retirement Home. Her grey hair was pulled up in a bun and she was wearing her best hat and gloves. When she talked to her grandson on the phone, he had said they'd come and visit soon. Sarah knew that today was the day. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she left her room and headed to the lobby.

In the lobby, she saw many of the other residents there waiting for their families. Sarah situated her self in the chair beside the window that over looked Cyprus's Rose garden where she could see the front door. Her grandson Matthew was the spiting image of his father, her Harmon. Harmon Sturgis Webb, her pride and joy. Thankfully, he looked like her and not his father. Harmon had married Bud and Harriet's oldest daughter, Sarah Jennifer, who looked like Harriet. They had three beautiful children, and Matthew was the oldest. Matthew and his wife had just had their second child, a little girl. They had promised to bring her and little Harmon to see here and she would be waiting for them when they came.

All day Sarah sat and waited, watching all the other residents coming and going with their families. The lawyer in her told her to face it they didn't care about her. They had found a good home for her, and now they didn't have to worry about her. She wasn't their problem any more.

It was almost dinnertime when the nurse came to see her. "It's time to come to dinner Miss. Mackenzie."

Sarah smiled at the young woman, Kitty she liked to be called. "I know Kitty, but I'm waiting for my grandson. He's bringing my great-grandchildren to see me. Little Harmon is a year, and Sarah Lynn is six months. This'll be the first time I see them. They're just running late, I know they'll be here." She patted the young woman's arm. "Don't you worry Miss. Kitty. I'll come to dinner after they've come."

Kitty sighed and walked away. It was always hard watching the folks like Sarah, the ones who have been abandoned by their families. They may get a phone call every now and then and cards at Christmas and birthday time. Not many families came, despite the sign on the door that says "Families Welcome."

Dejected and sad, Sarah returned to her room that night. No one had come to see her today. Her Harmon never came to see her anymore, and it seemed that Matthew was following his example and ignoring his grandmother. Sarah lay down on her bed, still dressed in her best hat and gloves. She was tired, very tired, and lonely. She looked at the picture she always kept by her bed. The picture of her and her best friend, Harmon Rabb Jr., the only man she would ever love. It had been over thirty years, but it still hurt to think about the accident that took him from her.

They had stopped talking after he found out she was pregnant. He was angry, and had every right to be. If she had called him the night she found out, then maybe things would have been better. She never even told him her son's true first name, she simply told him David.

He had taken her David up in his beloved SARAH; it was David's last lesson. Harm had agreed to give David flying lessons, on the condition that she promised not to come until the end of each lesson. She agreed only because David was persistent. She had broken her promise that day and had come in the middle of the lesson. They were getting ready to land when she noticed that something was wrong. Only when they got closer did she see the fear on her son's face and the motionless body of the man who held her heart. The doctors had said it was a heart attack, but she knew it was more than that.

Sarah smiled and held the picture tightly. "I'm coming Harm...we have eternity to get things right." She closed her eyes and let the final sleep wash over her.

_September 2004_

_0030_

Mac awoke with a start. She still felt the loneliness she had felt in her dream and the fear of dieing alone with out her family near. She stumbled to the bathroom and splashed water on her face trying to get rid of the loneliness. For the past several weeks she hadn't been feeling well and been more irritable. Her eyes came to rest on the small box on the counter.

"Well, Mackenzie, there's only one way to know." She said to her self as she picked up the box.

Five minutes later Mac sat on the couch, phone in hand. Her hands were trembling as she dialed the familiar number.

"'ello" Harm answered, still half asleep.

"Harm?" Mac asked. She didn't recognize his voice.

"Mac, are you okay? What's wrong?" Harm was instantly awake.

"I'm fine...I just...can we talk?"

"Of coarse, what about?"

"Not on the phone...can you come over here?" somehow, Mac knew that if they didn't talk now, her dream would end up being her future.

"Sure, I'll be right there." She could tell that harm was worried.

"Harm."

"Yeah?"

Mac took a breath what she was about to say would either help them move forward, or set them farther back than when she had said never. "I love you Harm." She hung up quickly and sat on the couch, looking at the item on the coffee table.

Soon, Harm was knocking on her door. Mac let him in and led him to the sofa. "Can I get you , water...anything?"

"No thank you, I'm fine. What was so important that you wanted me to come over here at one in the morning?" Harm watched the emotions play across her face.

"Harm...I'm sorry...for everything. For what I said to you this last week...heck, I'm sorry for everything I said and did that hurt you. I never should have said, 'never'. If I hadn't, the nightmare of this last year would be completely different." Mac paused and looked up to see his face void of any emotion. "You know what, this was a mistake...I'm sorry I woke you and made you come over here."

"Mac, it's okay." Harm stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I could tell that something was bothering you...what is it?"

Mac saw the sincerity in his eyes. She took a deep breath and handed him the white stick that lay on the coffee table. Harm studied it for a few minutes before his eyes grew wide as he realized what it was that he held, and what it meant.

"Mac? Is this...Are you trying to tell me that your...Does this mean, that your...pregnant?" Mac nodded as she tried to gauge his reaction, she knew what his next question would be. "Web?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"You don't sound too excited Marine."

"What's there to be excited about?" Mac stood and started pacing. "The fact that I was stupid enough to start a relationship with Webb in the first place, or that fact that I'm pregnant and the father's not around to take responsibility for his actions. It's not like I'll get any help from the CIA, they're denying ever knowing anyone by the name of Webb. Or should I be excited about being a pregnant Marine and a single mom." She dropped on to the couch beside Harm. "What am I going to do Harm? I don't know if I can handle this now."

Harm pulled Mac in to his arms. "Everything'll be alright. You'll have your friends to help you. You won't have to go through this alone. Have you gone to see a doctor yet?"

"No, I have an appointment tomorrow...well, actually today at nine. I told the general that I had a personal emergency and wouldn't be in until noon."

"I already have to day off, so I'll come with you."

"I can't ask you to do that, Harm." Mac pulled a way.

"You're not asking, I'm offering, and I won't take no for an answer." He took her hands in his. "I want to be there for you Mac, and for your child."

"For how long, Harm?" She looked him in the eye. "A year, maybe two? Until you find someone else, or you just get tired of us?" She tried to stop the tears that started to flow.

"I will never get tired of you, Mac. I will always be here for you. I will be here as long as you want me here. I promise you I'll be here every step of the way; you won't have to go through this alone."

Mac laughed. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Mac wasn't sure if he was serious. He hadn't said anything about her last words on the phone. Maybe he didn't hear her, or maybe he doesn't feel the same way and is just making this promise to make himself feel better.

"I haven't yet." He smiled. "You know Mac, you hung up the phone before you heard what I had to say. I love you too. That's why I want to be here for you."

Mac let the tears fall freely as she was enveloped in Harm's arms. Some how she knew that things were going to be very different. Now, here dream was just that, a dream.

"Okay, Marine. You have a doctor's appointment in...seven hours; I suggest you go back to bed. I need to get home so Mattie doesn't start asking questions if she notices I'm not home."

"Harm, it's two in the morning, I think she's still in bed."

"I know, but I have to get her to school at four so she can go on a class trip or something." Mac walked with Harm to the door. He kissed her before he opened the door. "I love you, Sarah. I'll be back here by eight, okay?"

"That's fine, I love you too." After she closed the door, Mac sighed and leaned against it smiling.

Once again, she climbed into bed and drifted to sleep, but this time she had a peaceful smile on her face.

_October 2044_

The Rabb farm in Beallsville Vermont rang with the voices of children. The young children ran about the yards making noise and causing havoc for the adults who were getting tables and chairs set up for the annual Rabb/Roberts Family Reunion. This year they were also celebrating Grandma and Grandpa Rabb's 40th wedding anniversary. Harmon and Sarah sat on the porch swing dressed in their best cloths, watching their children and grandchildren.

Sarah Catherine was the oldest. Though not a Rabb by blood, she was a Rabb by love and law. It hadn't been long after the first doctor's appointment that Harm found out about Sarah Catherine and Harm had done everything he could to find her. For nearly ten years Mac had been separated from her daughter, but finally they were reunited. Cat had married Mike Roberts and had had five beautiful children. She lost Mike when he was called back to active duty and was shipped to the front. Tasha, their youngest, was only a year old when they received word that he had been killed in action.

Mattie was the next of the Rabb children. She too was a Rabb by love and law. Not long after Mattie had moved back with her father, he had a relapse, and Harm was given permanent custody. Harm and Mac legally adopted her the same time Harm adopted Sarah Catherine. She works for St. John's Shelter for Troubled Teens and loves what she does.

Then came Trey, Harmon Rabb III. He too was not a Rabb, though his birth certificate says other wise. Trey was what had brought Harm and Mac together and was a symbol of that. After Trey, Harm and Mac had Patricia, Harriet, and Frank. Trey and Harriet had followed there father and joined the navy while Patricia and Frank were with the Marines. Sarah Catherine was an interpreter for the UN and other government organizations.

Harm smiled as he the youngest Harmon Rabb, known as Fear to the family. Sarah Catherine gave him that nickname, she said it meant four in German.

"I don't know if I ever thanked you." Sarah says softly she watched Sarah Catherine entertain the youngest of the Rabb family.

"For what?" Harm asked not sure what his wife was talking about.

"Everything. For our family, and always keeping your promises. But mostly, for helping me find Cat, and not getting upset because I never told you about her."

"You may not have thanked me in words, but the look on your face when you saw her for the first time in ten years was thanks enough for me." Harm shook his head. "Fifteen great grandchildren...can you believe it? We're already great grandparents."

"That's what you get when you have a kid when you're 17. My biggest fear was that by the time I found Cat, I would already be a grandmother. I thought for sure that she would get married before I did." Sarah laughed.

"Grace looks so much like her mother." Sarah watched Mattie's oldest daughter tend to her three-month-old son. "How'd we do it Harm? How did we get to be this happy with everything we've been through, everything we said to one another?"

"Love, patience, but mostly love. We loved each other so much that it conflicted with our lives when we tired to move on with out the other.' Harm leaned over and kissed his wife. "Don't look now, but I think we're surrounded."

Sarah laughed and looked up to see Cat and Mattie standing in front of them with their entourage. Thirty-three children looked expectantly at the older couple.

"Mom, Dad, we've taken a vote and it was unanimously decided that it was time for a story." Cat smiled mischievously.

"Yes, Nana, please tell us a story." Little Riley begged as she climbed onto the swing between her great grandparents. "The one about when you and Papa went to Russia to find Grampy Rabb." The five year old went on eagerly.

"But you've heard that one a hundred times!" Sarah hugged Riley. "How about we tell you a story about Grandma Cat and Grandma Mattie."

"Mother!" Cat and Mattie warned at the same time. Knowing which story their mother was going to tell.

"You two go help Trey or something. You can only stay on this porch if you're under 18 or over seventy." Harm shooed away his oldest daughters. "I believe the story Nana is talking about took place the Christmas after we were married, December 2004. It was the first time Grandma Cat, Grandma Mattie, and Aunt Chloe met for the first time. I'll tell you this; they did not like each other when they first met. Grandma Cat was 19 and in her second year of college and wasn't very happy about having to put up with Grandma Mattie and Aunt Chloe because they were only 15 and sophomores at different high schools..."

_September 2004_

_0800_

Mac was awakened by someone pounding on her door. She smiled as she stretched and head to the door. There were still a few things she need to tell Harm, Sarah Catherine was at he top of the list, but yes, her future was now heading where she wanted it.

(Fear is the way four sounds in German it is actually spelled Vier)


End file.
